Doctor McCoy's Troubles
by kiylitier
Summary: After a peaceful mission, Bones doubts he needed to go to planetside with Jim. After a close call, Bones falls unwell. Things begin to stir in his stomach as feelings he hid before start to arise. #McKirk #Bones Injured
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I know it's been a long time since I've posted or updated my fanfiction. But I am back now. I have been trying to get my life back on track now after having a few too many close calls to heavens doors. But hay, I'm a fighter and I continue. I have been going back to work recently after a few more ill bouts and have been unable to post. But now as things are starting to settle, I thought it would be the perfect time for me to continue these fanfics. I will be updating, as well as writing up others that I have produced ideas for. Please excuse spelling mistakes as I wrote this on my iPhone.**

* * *

Bones followed Jim as he walked along the forest path. They were currently surveying a primitive species who had barely invented the light bulbs. It has been a calm quiet mission, they gathered all their information without being noticed and were getting ready to head out. Bones had to admit to himself, the area was amazing, and eyeing up primitive medicine had caught his attention. He loved to see different species techniques, though he wasn't a fan of watching slugs being shoved up noses where blood was pouring from an injured species nose. Bones looked at Jim and smiled. He followed Jim's pace and walked by his side.

"What do you recon starfleet will say Jim? They seem a quiet enough race. You stand out like a stick compared to them"

Bones smiled at his own joke with a slight grimace in his mind. Jim always got himself into trouble. It's a first for him not too. Jim turned to look at his best friend, his CMO with a frown followed by the smile that always got him into trouble.

"What you trying to say Bones? I'll have you known, I haven't caused trouble for a few missions. As for Starfleet, I feel they will welcome the Ynitha race. Though it will be a long time, they have not reached the stage that Starfleet requires before sending a diplomacy team."

Bones scoffed at Jim's remark of not getting into trouble. What his best friend, his captain didnt know, was Bones always had ears where ever Jim went. His 'no trouble for a few missions' meant there was trouble but he had hid it from Bones. The last time was when Jim beamed down to an M class planet, when they got back Spock reported that the captain had touched a plant, a flower, and had started to come out in an allergic rash. What Jim also didnt know was Bones had got Spock to slip a slow sedative into Jim's coffee and waited until the captain was out for the count in his quarters. Bones had snook in with his override code and given Jim a hypospray to counter react the allergic reaction. He even positioned the hypospray to Jim's shoulder blade so that his best friend would think it was just from him sleeping awkwardly. What made it more funnier was it had worked, Jim had no clue and came on shift rolling his shoulder to try relieve the cramp. A smile shot across Bones's face without him realising until Jim stopped still.

"Whats so funny?"

Jim's voice was stern, his eyebrows matted together as behind his eyes, his brain was ticking to try work out his friends odd behaviour. Bones put his hands up in the air, signalling surrender.

"You caught me out Jim. I was thinking of how for the first time you can actually do a mission without needing my assistance to patch you up one way or another."

Jim looked at his friend. His eyebrows getting so close together that they could have sealed into a monobrow.

"What do you mean first time! Did you not hear what I just-"

Jim was instantly cut off by Bones's voice.

"Jim! Look out!"

Bones shoved Jim away from where he had previously been standing. Shoving his best friend to the floor and standing still where he was.

"Bones?"

Jim looked at his friend confused. He was on his knees, phaser drawn checking his surroundings. He looked straight at Bones when he noticed his friend standing still, a strange look of horror but confusion washed across his face.

"By god Bones, what is it?"

Bones shook his head and stepped back, changing his look to concern, offering his friend a hand up.

"Sorry Jim, there was a...a erm spider. There was a spider about to land on your shoulder. Looks like its gone."

Bones put on a smile trying to hide his embarrassment. Jim stared at him then took the offered hand up.

"You shoved me to the ground... For a spider?"

Jim looked at Bones confused as if he was going mad.

"Spider."

Bones repeated. Jim looked at his friend then burst out laughing, slapping his hand on Bones shoulder , ignoring the mans flinch and leant back.

"I can't believe you yelled like that! For a spider!"

Jim laughed and shook his head as he began to carry on walking towards their awaiting shuttle. Bones looked to Jim, grumbling as a strange feeling grew in his stomach. Ignoring it, Bones followed his captain towards the shuttlecraft to take them back to the enterprise. He knew Jim would never let him live this down. Give it an hour and the bridge will know, a day and the whole ship will know. Giving it longer and who knows who else would know that Dr Leonard McCoy, a well respected Chief Medical Officer, had shoved his captain to the floor, because of a spider. Sighing Bones followed Jim into the shuttle craft and prepared for the hell of a journey back to the Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim walked through the corridor and into sickbay. He had decided to wind up his best friend more. The crew had been pulling pranks on Bones ever since their return. Sulu had thrown a spider at him, causing him to jump. Uhura reported that there was a spiders nest outside his room, to which was in fact Spock putting balls of string that were tiny outside the doctors quarters door. He was pretty sure Bones slept in sickbay that night. But it was funny to see Spock join in. Chekov had hacked the doctors pad, and when Bones went to read up on his notes, the next thing Christine knew was the doctor shooting out the office angry but flushed. It was then when she looked in the office and realised that there was a moving spider animation on his screen. It had only been two days. Two days in which the whole crew had already found out and wound the doctor up together. As Jim walked into sickbay, he gulped away the bad feeling rising in his stomach. He hated sickbay. It was injuries and death. There was no good. He sighed and looked to the doctors office to find Bones leaning over the desk writing some notes. Jim walked to the door and leant against it.

"Spider got your tongue?"

Bones jumped and looked at Jim, his face embarrassed.

"By god Jim. Do you ever make yourself known before rattling an old man with just his bones?"

Bones leant back in the chair and wiped his face with his right hand.

"What are you here for Jim? I swear if its not a good reason then I swear to god i'll hyp-"

Jim waved his hands in surrender.

"Chill Bones chill! There is no need for a hypospray! I came to tell you that starfleet granted the sickbay new biobeds and equipment."

Bones's face went from embarrassed to a smile.

"Well then, there is some hope for you yet. What changed their minds? Did you give them the old Jim pout?"

Jim looked at Bones and mimicked the pout his friend was on about.

"Won't work on me kiddo. Seen it was too many times"

Jim sighed and crossed his arms.

"One day Bones, one day"

The doctor groaned and put his head in his hands. He had a pounding headache ever since he got back from the away mission and not to mention the sickness. Sighing, he realised he must have been allergic to something on planet side.

"Bones? Are you alright?"

Jim's voice sounded truly concerned. Bones groaned and leaned back, pinching his nose with his right hand.

"I'm fine. Just a little under the weather"

Jim walked out the room to grab Christine whilst Bones rubbed the bridge of his nose. As Christine and Jim walked into the officer, Bones face instantly drops at the sight of a tricorder.

"Seriously? It is nothing. I am fine Jim. Just a migraine. And i swear if you come near me with that tricorder Christine, I will hypospray both you and Jim and shove you in the jerry tubes"

Bones got up and looked at Jim.

"I am a doctor Jim. I know when i have a simple migraine."

Turned to Christine, Bones sighed.

"I'm going to rest. If there is an emergency, send me a comm"

Bones walked past his friend and head nurse, his one aim on his mind. Bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the confusion. It seems that originally the chapters 2+3 merged. all fixed bow, enjoy!

* * *

Bones pulled off his starfleet black top, throwing it to the floor and sighed. He doused his hands under the tap and wiped his face with the cold water. He felt like he was burning up and quickly. He wished he had taken something for it before he left medbay, but if he went back he knew Christine would let Geoff know. Which would lead to an examination. Bones felt like a stubborn Jim for once. He didn't want to be examined nor pestered. Bones put his left hand over his shoulder scratching the right side of his back. It has been itchy for quite some time. Deciding to diagnose himself, Bones turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. Looking at the reflection, Bones spotted something shiny embedded in his skin. Leaning over with his right had, Bones tugged on the metal and pulled it out. Looking at the small pellet, he noticed three spikes that held it in his skin. He tossed it into the sink and stumbled his way to his bed. He couldn't give a second thought about sending Christine a comm. He was tired, hot and bothered. Slumping down head first, Bones's eyes closed instantly as he hit the the pillow. He didn't mind. He was tired, he welcomed the darkness. Now he could see why Jim always wanted to sleep when he felt groggy.

*beep beep*

"Nurse chapel to bridge."

Jim leant over his chair and opened the comm.

"Kirk here, what's the matter Christine?"

There was a silence then Christine's voice came over the Comm on the captains chair.

"Is leo- McCoy on the bridge? He hasn't returned any Comm's, no answer at his Quarters. I mentioned McCoy being unwell to M'Benga and he wants to examine McCoy, but we can't find him anywhere"

Jim looked around the Bridge, he knew Bones wasn't here, he always knew who was on the bridge but he had to check.

"I'll go to his quarters and try again Christine. I'll let you know if I find him."  
Jim pressed the comm closing the connection.

"Spock you have the conn."

Spock instantly stood up and by the captains chair, giving Jim a raised eyebrow. He had obviously heard the communication, and very unusual it was. Jim stood up and nodded to Spock before getting into the turbo-lift and aiming towards Bones Quarters section.

Jim stood at Bones's Quarters, worried about his best friend. He knocks on the door and waits, but receives no answer. Jim decides to knock again, harder and quicker. His gut was telling him Bones was in there. It was just the problem of getting in there. Behind the door was a groan and a crashing sound. Jim jumped and started racketing his brain. What was Bones's code? He use to know it for when Jim was ill, his friend always offered him to come and stay for comfort. Jim's head lit up like a light bulb and he entered the code to Bones's Quarters. He took his first few steps into the room before shock shot through his body of what laid in front of him. Jim felt his stomach churn. How could this have happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I am debating re-writing a lot of my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this story, even if the chapters are a bit short. Thank you all for following me. It is nice to know that somewhere, out in the world, is enjoying (hopefully) my ideas. Which means a lot. So a big thank you. And a happy new year to you all!**

* * *

Christine watched as a flushed Captain laid Doctor McCoy onto the biobed. Instantaneously M'Benga and two nurses were brushing tricorders over the fallen doctors body as the biobeds monitor screamed out the lack of vital signs. Christine walked up to the captain, laying a hand upon his shoulder.

"You've got to step back captain, they're going to do all they can to help him. But you need to let them work on Leonard. Please Jim."

Christine pointed to the doctors office with a hand gesture. Relief washed over her face as the Captain stepped backwards, retreating to the doctors office. Jim stood by the door watching as nurses listened to M'Benga's orders, running around and administering hyposprays.

"What happened captain?"

Jim crossed his arms as he kept his eyes in Bones.

"When I got your call... I went straight to his quarters. There was a bang Christine. Sorry I mean nurse Chapel."

Christine laid a hand upon Jim's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jim. Carry on."

"I remembered Bones code from Starfleet academy, so I went in and he was just there. Topless, laying in his back. He was white as a ghost"

Jim looked down and back at Bones who was now hooked up to a respirator.

"I thought he was dead. That something has happened to him. When I turned him on his side... His back. His back was covered in blue bulging veins. It was as if he was changing into a monster!"

Jim slammed his fists hard against the wall. Christine stepped back to let the captains emotions release. She knew to let him control them than to step in. Jim thought of how Bones suddenly went ill. When he came to see Bones that is when he said he had a migraine.

"Ever since Leonard had come off of that mission, he's been strange captain. Could it have been the spider?"

Jim snapped his head to look at Christine.

"The spider!"

Yelling echoed through medbay. The doctors well known Georgian voice shouting out above the doctor. Within seconds, Jim shot around the corner to see the doctor standing shoving all the nurses away with an unconscious M'Benga on the floor.

"Let me go i'm fine! I just need to go to my quarters"

Christine walked towards McCoy, grabbing a hypospray on the way.

"Leonard please... You're unwell."

McCoy charged at Christine with speed. He raised his hand ready to hit her. In seconds, Jim stepped in front of Christine protecting her from the doctors angry fist. Jim grabbed McCoy as his fist connected to Jim's face. Together they dragged one another to the floor. Jim grabbed the doctor, pulling him into a body lock. His arms around the doctors, Jim held on tightly as Christine knelt down by their side.

"Bones, please, stop fighting. We are trying to help you!"

McCoy brought his elbow down into Jim's chest knocking the air out of his lungs as his ribs echoed in crunches against the force, forcing him to let the doctor go.

"I must find it!"

As the doctor rolled onto his hands and knees to get up, Christine jumped on the opportunity to sedate him. With some force, she slammed the hypospray into the doctors back. In seconds he fell onto his side.

"I must find it Jim. I have to find it!"

Christine looked to Jim as he knelt by the doctors side clutching the right side of his chest.

"Find what Bones? What must you find?"

McCoy rolled onto his back, his eyes opening and closing fighting the sedative as much as possible.

"Quarters Jim."

McCoy moved his hand to Jim's knee as he tried to focus on the captain.

"In the si.."

McCoy's hand slipped back as the sedatives took ahold. Christine looked at the captain puzzled before carefully helping another nurse to place the doctor on the bed. Jim got up slowly watching as a nurse helped M'Benga to his feet. Questions puzzled Jim's mind. What is Bones going so mad to find? Christine returned to Jim's side.

"Captain?"

Jim looked to Christine.

"I must find what is troubling Bones. Please tell M'Benga of the wound. I will be in McCoy's quarters"


	5. Chapter 5

Jim shot down the corridor to the room where he found Bones. His best friend, his CMO's quarters. Something in here had aggravated Bones. He saw the sheer panic and determination in his best friends eyes. The strength in the injured man's grip was more than any terrified, adrenaline filled officer should ever have. Was Bones truly turning into a monster? Shaking his head, Jim slowed his running pace until he stopped dead in front of the CMO's quarters. Raising his hand slowly, Jim placed it against the door.

"Oh Bones."

With a sigh, Jim entered Bones's code and stepped inside. Drawing a deep breath, Jim looked around. The CMO's top was still on the floor between the bathroom and bedroom. The bed sheets were pulled of the bed as if it was the only line to safety.

"What happened Bones..."

Jim walked towards the bathroom, carefully watching the water patches on the floor. Worry concerned him at what had happened here with not a soul having a clue. If only Jim could put emergency comm's in everyone's rooms. For something to happen on his ship, it was his responsibility. Guilt swirled in his stomach at knowing his CMO, crewman, his best friend was injured. Who knows how long Bones was on that floor. Would it be different if he forced Bones to see M'Benga? Letting his shoulders drop, Jim eyed the area. For now he needed to find what Bones was worked up so much about to make him want to leave his medbay. He said something, but it didn't make sense. Looking to Bones desk, he eyed the medical notes sprinkled across it. Bones said something. But what! Pinching his nose Jim fought hard to try remember what his best friend said. The image of his best friend in his arms fighting sedatives plagued his mind. Bones had said he needed to find something in his quarters. Something about a sin. Frowning, Jim looked around. A sin? As in good or evil? As Jim's eyes brushed past the bathroom, a bright light caught his eye. He turned back to where something was reflecting light in the sink. Sink? Did Bones mean sink? Jim shot into the bathroom and looked to the metal shining in the sink. Jim frowned and carefully picked up the object, noticing it had three sharp points on one side with a purple substance on the tips. Bringing it up to shine more light on it, Jim studied the shape. It was as if it was a three point dart.

Instantly fear shot through Jim. A dart? But how? Was there a crew member on his ship threatening harm? Jim thought back the last few days. Bones was fine before the mission and after, but when Jim visited his friend in medbay he seemed unwell. A migraine Bones said. Looking to the dart Jim's mind ravelled in different possibilities.

"Captain?"

A familiar emotionless voice echoed through the quarters causing Jim to jump. He swore then turned to his first officer who already made his way to his side.

"Spock, what do you make of this?"

Spock's eyebrow rose as he watched the captain place the object into his left hand. After studying the shape, Spock looked to his captain.

"I believe this is a primitive dart captain. One would use such a weapon to sedate an animal, or used in other situations such as combat. May I inquire into where you found this?"

Jim nodded to his first officer.

"Bones said he needed to find something, in his quarters but the sedatives rendered him unconscious before he could say what. Spock, i believe this is what has caused harm to Bones"

Spock's eyebrow rose once more before frowning.

"Captain, these weapons mean that someone, or something is trying to harm our senior medical officer. But what as I may say, puts me at a loss. Is these darts are of which the Ythina race use as their primitive weapons."

Jim looked up to his first officer as shock followed by realisation of how Bones could of been injured painted a plain picture across his face. When the doctor has pushed Jim, shouting his friends name, Jim was sure it was strange for Bones to act that way. The fact it took a few moments before McCoy came up hesitantly explaining a spider was about to drop on Jim seemed all too dodgy. But at the time Jim hadn't realised, he had just brushed it off as Bones being over protective. But if Bones pushed him, then he knew that the dart was about to be fired. Bones had known all along, he must have seen the natives.

"Bones knew all along. He had seen them. He pushed me out if the way. That dart, it should have been for me"

Guilt shot through Jim with the understanding that his best friend and CMO put himself in the line of danger to protect his captain, his best friend.

A churp shot through McCoy's quarters from the comm on the wall. "Sickbay to captain Kirk"

Walking up to it, Jim opened the comm. Christines voice had come across the comm, professional with a hint of something that Jim couldn't lay his finger on.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, I think you should come to sickbay immediately. It's, well it's doctor McCoy. Just hurry."


End file.
